Nastroth
Nastroth is the brother of Mandrith. He resides in the courtyard in Lumbridge in all worlds. Nastroth allows players to exchange Ancient artefacts they have acquired as drops from Revenants for coins. The artefacts he purchased from players are relics from the God Wars. Players cannot exchange the artefacts in noted form. In addition, Nastroth and Mandrith will not buy weapons or armour received as drops, as he advises the players to use them, rather than trade them for money. Nastroth can also provide a skill reset on either Defence or Constitution and Prayer. Players looking to reset Constitution and Prayer must have level 5 or lower in Attack, Strength and Defence while players looking to reset Defence must have a total level of 10 across all combat skills to reset. Players cannot reset their stats more than once. If players do not wish to have the opportunity to use either of these skill resets, they can ask Nastroth to never offer them again, however this is a permanent change and cannot be undone once made. Things that are reset Several quests, miniquests, and Achievement Diary tasks are reset when the player resets their skills, and their rewards are lost. Completing the quests or tasks again will not reward the player with experience, except in the skill that was reset. The following quests are reset if the player elects to reset his or her Defence skill: * Imcando pickaxe (turns to dragon pickaxe) * The defeater title * Temple Trekking progress * Lumberjack clothing * Superior elite void knight robe (removed from bank and house) * Superior elite void knight top (removed from bank and house Quests: * A Clockwork Syringe * A Soul's Bane * Back to my Roots * Between a Rock... * Birthright of the Dwarves * Blood Runs Deep * Darkness of Hallowvale * Defender of Varrock * Dimension of Disaster: Defender of Varrock * Dimension of Disaster: Curse of Arrav * Do No Evil * Dragon Slayer * Dream Mentor * Elemental Workshop III * Elemental Workshop IV * Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains * Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen * Fairy Tale Part III - Battle at Orks Rift * Glorious Memories * Heroes' Quest * Holy Grail * In Aid of the Myreque * In Search of the Myreque * King of the Dwarves * King's Ransom * Legacy of Seergaze * Legends' Quest * Love Story * Lunar Diplomacy * Monkey Madness * Nomad's Requiem * Nature Spirit * Olaf's Quest * One of a Kind * Recipe for Disaster/Defeating the Culinaromancer * Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Sir Amik Varze * Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Sage * Recipe for Disaster/Freeing King Awowogei * Ritual of the Mahjarrat * Royal Trouble * Salt in the Wound * The Blood Pact (does not reset Carnillean Rising and Heart of Stone) * The Branches of Darkmeyer * The Brink of Extinction * The Curse of Arrav * The Fremennik Isles * The Fremennik Trials * The Mighty Fall * The Temple at Senntisten * The Void Stares Back * Throne of Miscellania * What Lies Below * While Guthix Sleeps fi:Nastroth